Our group requests continuation of funding 1. To permit the continuation of our participation in ECOG activities. 2. To develop and participate in Phase I and Phase II protocols through the ECOG program. 3. Extend group activities of Phase III human studies. Our accrual from 6/01/80 to 4/30/84 is 412 cases with 132 cases in the past year. 4. Continue to influence the very favorable accrual of cases into the existing surgical adjuvant ECOG protocols. Two surgical adjuvant protocols in colorectal cancer are chaired by our P.I. (EST 2276 and 4276). Protocol 2276 was terminated on 8/15/78 after a total accrual of 866 cases. Four hundred fifty-four cases are still alive on active follow-up. Protocol 4276 was closed after an accrual of 307 cases, but it remains blinded until the last patient entered has completed his treatment. 5. Support the development of primary surgical and surgical adjuvant protocols using multimodality approaches to therapy. Protocol 3282-"Phase III combined modality therapy following resection of colrectal carcinoma in patients with nonmeasurable intra-abdominal metastases", chaired by Dr. Mansour was activated. Accrual to date is 101 cases. 6. Promote the growth of the Surgical Committee of ECOG to meet the recommendations of the meeting of the Cooperative Group Surgical Chairmen. A national intergroup protocol for intermediate thickness melanomas 1.0 to 4.0 mm was activated (EST 1683). 7. Participate in EST 5283 using autologous irradiated colon carcinoma cell vaccine with BCG and 5-FU in Dukes C colon carcinoma. 8. Continue the supervision and evaluation of the active EST 1180 adjuvant protocol in node negative breast cancer patients, chaired by our P.I. 9. To continue our activities in pilot studies in the treatment of leukemia. 10. To develop pilot studies in colorectal carcinoma, using high dose leucovorin and 5-FU.